1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor apparatus for spreading materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a distributor apparatus for spreading materials in which a rotatable distributor is used for spreading materials such as manure on a field.
2. Information Statement
In dairy farms and the like, manure from farm animals is collected and spread over fields in order to increase the crop yield from such fields and to restore the required nutrients to the soil so as to optimize crop production.
For many years spreaders have been used for spreading the aforementioned manure. Typically, a manure spreader includes a container for containing the materials such as manure to be distributed onto the field. A rotary distributor is disposed adjacent to an outlet located at the rear of the container so that when the container is moved across a field and the distributor is rotated, manure is moved through the outlet by the distributor so that the manure is evenly spread across the field.
However, when the container is loaded with manure, it often happens that rocks and other debris are dumped into the container. Consequently, such rocks and debris interfere with the rotation of the distributor. In the event of jamming of the distributor by rocks and the like, it has typically been necessary with prior art spreaders to manually unload the container in order to remove the debris. Such an operation can take up to half a day because the manure must be removed from the container by shovel and then be reloaded once the obstruction has been removed. In certain instances, the carcass of a dead animal such as a calf has been inadvertently dumped into a container thus preventing rotation of the distributor thus making the removal of the obstruction necessary.
Clearly, the aforementioned problem of unloading and clearing a distributor apparatus has proved to be a time consuming and unpleasant operation.
Consequently, arrangements have been proposed which include a container having a rear outlet and a distributing device pivotally secured to the container so that in the event of a rock becoming lodged within the distributor, the distributing device is pivoted away from the container to facilitate dumping of the contents of the container.
However, such prior art arrangements have utilized costly hydraulic motors and the like in order to provide a constant drive to the distributor when in both the operational mode and when the distributing device is pivoted away from the container.
The present invention avoids the considerable cost involved in providing hydraulic drive motors by using a unique mechanical chain drive mechanism which maintains a constant drive to the distributor regardless of whether the distributing device is adjacent to the container or pivoted away therefrom.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a distributor apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of spreading materials.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a distributor apparatus in which a distributor is driven by a driving means such as a chain drive, the chain drive following a first path when the distributing device is in a first location adjacent to the container. The chain drive follows a second path when the distributing device is pivoted away from the container. However, the paths are arranged such that slack of the chain is minimized regardless of the location of the distributing device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
Included in the aforementioned advantages are:
1) A substantially constant tension is maintained on the drive chain. PA1 2) A chain tension idler if even necessary, hardly moves because the sum of the chain path lengths does not change. PA1 3) An idler sprocket moves directly proportional to the movement of the hinged distributing device. PA1 4) The idler sprocket is mechanically connected to the pivot point of the distributing device. PA1 5) The idler sprocket is connected to the distributing device so that the idler sprocket is in a fixed position relative to and is attached to the moving distributing device. PA1 6) The above arrangement avoids any problems associated with acceleration and momentum of the drive chain. PA1 7) Additionally, without the arrangement of the present invention, a chain tension idler would have to be extremely strong to withstand the drive chain slack and this would be regardless of the location of the tension idler whether such location be on the driven or non driven side of the drive chain. PA1 8) The chain tension idler if such idler is deemed necessary, does not move during the swing out operation of the distributing device. PA1 9) Chain slack is minimized during the engagement of the power source such as a power take off (PTO) because the chain does not change direction or require the tension idler to move. PA1 10) Constant tension is on the chain in either the retracted or extended position of the distributing device. PA1 11) The drive chain linkage is already provided for driving the distributor and the chain linkage moves with the distributing device. PA1 12) The power source can be engaged when the distributing device is retracted or extended. PA1 13) The arrangement according to the present invention allows more flexibility for the removal of a distributor panel. In the prior proposals, the distributing device has typically been hinged at the distributor bearing which makes disassembly for panel removal a more complex operation. PA1 14) Also, the distributing device being hinged higher on the container gives more opening on the bottom of the distributing device. PA1 15) Additionally, the arrangement according to the present invention allows an independent swing out system that does not require a power source engagement.